Destruction Comes!
by TheGoku741
Summary: As L gets closer to Misa Amane, two genius detectives join his investigation, greatly troubling Kira. Intimidated, Light makes a group of Kiras, as he gets ready to face L. As the geniuses face each other, a new threat emerges and they join forces. What will happen to humanity if they fail?


Hello. I just had some ideas after reading an amazing story and I would like to show them to you, by writing this one. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any characters from the story.**

**READ THIS! This story takes place at an alternative dimension of the original plot of Death Note. You'll have to read to see how it turned out!**

* * *

In the afternoon of a cloudy day, Light Yagami was sitting alone at his favorite spot at his usual cafe. He rested his head on his hand, with his elbow on the table, while he played with a spoon with his other hand. His eyes were closed from boredom, and as time passed, he was starting to get impatient.

_'Where the hell is she anyway?' _Light thought as he started tapping his finger on the table. After some minutes, an attractive girl entered the cafe and went straight to Light's table, and kissed his cheek_  
_

"Hi Light. Sorry I am late." Takada said as she placed her purse on the empty chair beside her and sat on another, in front of Light. She gave him a small smile before seductively playing with her hair. Light blushed a little, even though his expression remained serious. He looked the other way and tried to come up with a subject.

"Thanks for coming Takada. I knew I could rely on you." He said as he scratched the back of his head, trying to resist the obvious seduction coming from his female friend.

"It's okay, Light-kun. I told you I would stay by your side until the end, didn't I? I'm looking forward to building a new world alongside you..." She said in a charming tone.

"That's exactly why I called you here, Takada. You see, I came up with a plan to get rid of L once and for all. Even though I don't know his real name. After conducting some tests I realized I'll be able to kill him via other methods. Light said, getting serious. Takada grew interested to the subject, but refrained asking for further info as too many questions bothered the man before her.

"How will I be of service in this great plan of yours?" She asked, trying to get serious as well. However, she knew she was in love for the man in front of her. She just couldn't concentrate because she always got lost staring at his face.

"Contact Mikami and Higuchi for me. I'll have the Death Notes tranferred to someone else."Light said, confusing Takada a little.

"L already suspects that there is more than one Kira. However, if we transfer the Death Note to someone else, and that person is so obvious that it will eventually get caught, we'll take suspicion away from ourselves. Then, this new 'Kira' will be killed, and soon L and the entire task force will too."Light continued, as an impish grin started forming into his face. He had to keep himself from laughing like a maniac in public, since everything so far had been on his favor.

"But how can you know that L and the task force won't find out the truth?" Takada asked.

"The task force members are all fools. Without L they would have nothing. L is the problem here. Once we get rid of him, a new world will be waiting for us, Takada." He said smiling to her, making her blush. She was starting to get excited, but somehow managed to keep serious. She gave him a small smile, when in fact she wanted to jump and hug him.

Ryuk was standing behind Light, amused by the acting skills of the new owner of his notebook. He started to chuckle when he saw that everything was going acording to Light's plan, and couldn't help but feel curious to see what would happen in the end.

"But what about Misa Amane?" Takada asked all of a sudden. Her face was serious. More serious than Light had ever recalled to see. That surprised him, but he maintained his own seriousness.

"Right. Misa. Right now she doesn't remember being the second Kira, since she gave her notebook away. However, if necessary, I'll manage to recover her memories. Since she is so willing to do anything for me, she might-"Light was interrupted by Takada, who slammed her fist on the table, looking furious. Light and Ryuk were startled

"Scary!"Ryuk commented

"I won't accept this! You have me! We don't need her into OUR new world!"

This statement made Light slightly annoyed. Not only she was embarrasinng him with a disnescessary act of jealousy but she also claimed that the new world would be hers? That pissed of Light. But he managed to control himself and hugged Takada, surprising her. She hugged him back, whispering his name on his ears, while tears formed in her eyes

"Don't worry. She can't even compare to you, Takada."Light said and she hugged him back. He grinned maliciously as Ryuk started laughing again, interested in what Light would no next.

_'Just you wait L... I'll show you the meaning of Justice!' _Light thought as he embraced the teary-eyed woman.

* * *

Misa Amane was laying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was amazingly bored. Of course she was, since she couldn't leave the building where the K.I.T (Kira Investigation Taskforce) had their base of operations on. She was under surveillance for some time now, and it bored her to hell. Of course, staying at a nice Hotel room was way better than being restrained with a blindfold and a strait-jacket.

She got up from the bed, unsure about what to do. She knew she was probably being observed at that exact moment. She frowned and looked at one of the cameras.

"Hey, is anyone there? I'm bored! I want to see Light!" Misa said to no one in particular. After a few seconds, without any answers, she made up her mind.

_'I'm going down there to talk to him! That is, if he's there today!' _She thought before walking through her apartment's room and heading to the elevators.

Meanwhile, the members of the taskforce busily investigated some possible clues regarding the Kira case. They felt that they were close to finally discovering Kira's identity. However, their concentration was broken by the unexpected arrival of Misa, who made her presence well known to everyone in the headquarters.

"Hi everyone! Misa Misa has arrived!" She exclaimed, cheerfully. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to look at the incoming actress.

"Misa Misa! What are you doing here?" Matsuda asked, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I wanted to see Light! Is he here?!" She beamed, looking around for her loved one, only to find no one who resembled him.

Sitting at his usual position, while analysing a pile of papers, the world-famous detective, L, slowly stretched his arm to get a pastry from a plate in front of him.

"He's not here." L said, as he ate the small pastry in one bite, and proceeded to get another. Misa frowned.

"But it's been two weeks since the last time I saw him! I miss him sooo much! Why hasn't he come to visit me?" Misa said, frowning. She crossed her arms and pouted, somewhat irritated at her boyfriend's actions.

As he held yet another pastry in his right hand, he proceeded to put some sugar cubes on the coffee cup near him. After taking a sip on his coffee, he looked up and bit his thumb, thinking.

_'This is strange... If Misa Amane is the second Kira, and Light Yagami the first, then the most appropriate course of action for Kira to take would be to try to make contact with the other one. But Light seems to be avoiding contact with Misa... There are two possible explanations for that. One is that he is aware that establishing contact with him would draw suspicions towards them both or that he simply doesn't take this supposed relationship Light and Misa had as seriously as her... No... it could even be both things at the same time...What are you up to, Light?'_ L thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He's been here every single day in these two weeks." Light's father, Soichiro Yagami stated. Misa's jaw had dropped. Light has been here all these days?

"Are you kidding me? Then how come he didn't appear to visit me a single day?! Please tell me you are joking!" Misa cried, not wanting to believe her boyfriend had been neglecting her for quite some time.

Uninterested and somewhat annoyed, L sighed. _'This girl is so troublesome...'_

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do for you. I highly suggest you to head back to your room and find something else to distract you. Don't forget that you are a suspect in our investigation and so is Light. Therefore I recommend avoiding contact with him." L said, without looking at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not the Second Kira! Besides, Light is my boyfriend, I have every right to see him! And don't tell me to 'distract myself' because I know you spend all the time here watching me on these cameras, you pervert!" Misa yelled. Not wanting to get involved, the rest of the K.I.T decided to call it a day and left the headquarters, one by one. Although highly annoyed, L did his best to maintain his emotionless face and to keep calm.

"If Light had any interest in seeing you, he would have looked for you these days. However, it isn't impossible for him to have a somewhat busy agenda." L said and took another sip on his coffee. Misa calmed down and actually considered his words, much to his surprise.

"But even so, it would be his responsability to find some time for you, don't you agree?" He said, and then he served himself with some sweets. There was some silence in the room. L turned to her only to see tears forming around her eyes.

"Light... Is he... uninterested in me...?" She thought outloud.

L watched her curiosly, while biting his thumb. He had no idea what she was through. He might be known worldwide, but he never actually experienced, or felt love for anyone. Up to a few months ago, the term 'friendship' had no meaning to him. How could he understand love?

Just then, someone entered the building. L and Misa turned around to see Light Yagami walking towards their direction. Without thinking twice, Misa threw herself on him and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"Light! Finally, I get to see you again!" She said, allowing some tears to run from her face, both from happiness and sadness. That surprised him, as he never expected her to be in the main investigation room.

"Misa! What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Light asked, still a little startled. L just watched them, curiously

"They already left, but who cares? Where have you been in the past two weeks?!"She said, letting go of him and crossing her small arms, and facing him with an angry expression.

"Not now Misa. I came here for work. Ryuzaki, did you guys find anything out?" Light said, focusing his attention on the raven haired man, who observed them calmly.

Just before L could answer, Misa followed Light's eyes and stood, once again, in front of him, frowning. He was terribly annoyed, and barely holding himself back

"I've spent the last few days waiting for you to appear, but you never showed up! It's about time you pay more attention to me! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"She hissed, pissed off at him. But he, too,was starting to lost his nerves.

"I'm not your boyfriend Misa. I never was. That was all in your head, all this time. I don't feel a thing for you. In fact, I am seeing another girl. Her name is Kiyomi Takada" He said, coldly.

Misa was shocked. She had never been so hurt like this before. Not only her 'boyfriend' betrayed her, but it was also with her enemy?. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she still had some gas on her.

"How can you say that! You... You mean that all we had had no meaning to you?! You jerk! I hate you! Asshole!" She yelled, crying. That did it. Light got mad and furiously slapped her face with all his strenght. She fell to the ground, and placed her hand on the spot he had hit her.

"Will you just shut up?!"He yelled.

She just stared at him, wide-eyed, trying to understand what had just happened. Then, she happened to look at L's eyes. He was staring at her. He had a unreadable expression, but she could see concern and a bit of anger and pity on his look. She was still shocked. She then looked at Light again. He had a furious expression, and was panting. Feeling her eyes watery, she got up and run, crying, to her apartment. L followed her with his eyes until she had disappeared in the elevator.

Having calmed down a little, Light apologized and told L he would be back the next day to tell Misa he was sorry. He then left, leaving the raven haired detective a little taken aback from the scene he had just witnessed. He looked at Light's sillhouette, that had already left the building from a surveillance camera on the street. He felt nothing but disappointment and disgust for Light.

_"Light Yagami... A man who would dare to hit a lady, just because she wouldn't act the way he wanted... I'm more than sure Kira would do the same... No... Kira would kill her. After witnessing that act of cowardness, my suspicions on you grew higher... 30%... Light Yagami... Are you Kira?" _L said, while biting his thumb. After some time, Misa came to his mind. She was clearly hurt, not just fisically, buy emotionally. He wasn't the best at that, but he decided he should comfort her somehow.

He then stopped his investigation and called Watari. After requesting some items and recieving them, L made his way to the elevator...

* * *

_A few months earlier..._

"MOVE! MOVE!" Yelled a police officer to his teammates. Everyone left their positions to concentrate on the giant red alarm. A dangerous prisoner had escaped, but was still at the building. If he escaped, people's lives would be in danger.

"I WANT THIS MAN CAPTURED ALIVE!" Another officer yelled. The other police men started running through the empty halls of the prison, looking for their target. Three guards standed in front of the main entrance, ready to intercept any fleeing suspect.

While the prisoners yelled in amusement, the police yelled in anger, strugling to find the tricky suspect, invisible to the security cameras. The police searched nearly everywhere, and had no success. Until one of them opened a bathroom box, only to find a police officer semi-naked, full of bruises and scratches, with a strap of cloth on his mouth.

"Mark! What happened?!" Another officer asked, worried for his friend. He quickly pulled off the cloth from his friend's mouth and helped him sit down.

"T-the suspect... He attacked me and stole my clothes...!"The officer named Mark said, before falling unconscious. His friend widened his eyes, before picking up his radio and alerting everyone of the suspect's desguise.

Upon hearing the news, the three officers in the entrance stayed alert for any officer who tried to leave the building, as well those who they didn't recognize. Soon, a colonel appeared, and faced the three with a disapproving look

"You! Why are you three not helping with the investigation?!" The colonel said, walking into their direction. The three officers placed their hand on their forehead in a respectful manner and faced the colonel

"Sir! We are here to guarantee the suspect won't try to escape!"One of them said. The colonel rolled his eyes.

"And you think he would be dumb enough to leaave through the front door?! When there are armed guards outside?! Get your asses moving! Find that man immediately!"The colonel said. The three officers thought a little and realised they were being stupid.

"Yes sir... Ryuzaki." One officer said, looking at the colonel's name written of his suit. They started moving away when one of them suddenly stopped.

_"Wait a minute... Colonel Ryuzaki? This name sounds familiar... Wait... Isn't that the name... of the suspect we are pursuing...?!" _The officer thought, as he widened his eyes and turned backwards, only to find the colonel sadistically smiling at him.

"It's hi-!"The officer yelled. As soon as the other two had turned to face them, the officer had already recieved a fierce kick to the side of his neck, with such strenght one of his eyeballs popped from his head and his spine broke. Startled, the two officers decided to take action, but before they could pull out their weapons, their heads were smashed on the wall, and they instantly fell unconsious, if not dead.

Satisfied, the fake colonel hid the bodies and grabbed one of the officers's radio and sent out a fake information about the suspect's location. As the police men headed to the opposite side of the building, the colonel left through the man door, and once again pretended to be a colonel to avoid being hit by the officers outside. As soon as he left and was at a great distance, Beyond Birthday took out his disguise and laughed insanely.

His plan was a success. He stole the clothes from a normal officer to take suspicions away from colonels. Then, as soon as he had the chance, he proceeded to escape. Soon the officers would be found, and they would know of his disappearence. But he wouldn't be found. He was smarter. Beyond grinned

"Now, I'm coming for you two... Naomi Misora... and L." He said as he disappeared in the streets.

* * *

That's it for now! Please review and favorite if you liked it!


End file.
